What if?
by MidnightGem23
Summary: All stories about 'What if' Like, what if Crowpaw really died on thunderpath, and Cinderpaw became a warrior, and Dustpaw got to be a medicine cat? Find out! T for blood. Some crack pairings. Discontinued.
1. Crowpaw

**First chapter with 'What if?'  
Crowpaw is the main character in this chapter. I forgot how he told them he wasn't afraid of joining StarClan, so I think its when he swept onto the thunderpath nearly getting crushed by a monster. **

_What if Crowpaw died on that thunderpath? _  
**--**

His black-gray pelt was a silvery color within' the moon's bright beams of light. A rumble sounded nearby, and he crept closer, seeing a monster flash by with twolegsin it's belly. He heard screaming in the distance, turning to see, it was his friends he went with during the first journey, and his leader and mother, Tallstar and Ashfoot.

"Crowpaw! Please don't!" Squirrelpaw squeakedin terror for her WindClan friend, who was carelesslypadding towards the coal black ground, that was a gaint straight rock that sometimes curved.

"I'm not afraid to join StarClan!" He snarled, his blue eyes flashing. "At least in StarClan, Feathertail is waiting for me!"

Brambleclaw, a dark brown tabby tom, flexed his claws into the ground, "You're mouse-brained! Why would you die than save the cats you love?" His tail lashed in anger, and stepped forward, ready to pounce on the small, WindClan tom from killing himself.

"Crowpaw!" His mother screeched loudly, that it could shake a forest to it's roots. She looked at the thunderpath he was nearing, and she scented a small scrap, "Crowpaw, Mosskit is on thunderpath!"

Mosskit, Morningflower's kit, who was a WindClan kit, was crawling around and squealing in hunger. A group of monsters were heading to the direction the kit was. Crowpaw shifted down into a runner's crouch, and dashed on the thunderpath.

"Stay and wait for Tallstar," He hissed, knocking the kit far on the other side of the thunderpath. He laid there for a heart beat. He had dislocated his right back leg from the enormous leap.

His leader, Tallstar, dashed forward, but he failed that attempt, and was nearly hit by the monster, only to be whirled around from the wind from it. Focusing his view, he saw the heap of fur, laying there. Dark blood swelled out of the cat's body, and his bones were smashed.

"_Crowpaw!" _Ashfoot yowled in grief. Her blue eyes, same as her son's, were pools of sadness and confusion. She slumped down to the grassy ground, "First Owlheart, then Eaglekit, now Crowpaw? StarClan, did I anger you?"

"You did nothing wrong. He wouldn't even be able to walk with that leg dislocated," Leafpaw of ThunderClan, mewed soothingly. "He saved a future for a kit, that is all that matters." Turning to her shocked sister, "Go get Mosskit, and bring him back here. Morningflower would be glad seeing her kit is alright and be glad that a apprentice saved him, for his life."

Nodding, the identical daughter of Firestar, dashed across the thunderpath quickly, like a WindClan cat, and grabbing the kit by the scruff and quickly rushed over to the side the patrol was at. She then, dashed out once more into thunderpath, and grabbed the deceased WindClan apprentice by the scruff, and dragged him off the thunderpath.

Ashfoot said nothing, only took the dead tom, and carried him back to where the cats were staying. Blackstar, Firestar, and Leopardstar ran over to them with shocked faces.

"What happened?" Leopardstar asked, her tail tip twitching.

"Crowpaw saved Mosskit from a monster, but due to his dislocation of the his leg, he couldn't move, and the monster crushed him." Brambleclaw explained, his tail rested on Squirrelpaw's shoulder.

"He deserves a warrior name," Tallstar announced, and Ashfoot let the limp body of Crowpaw, be laid in front of him. His amber eyes flashed as he looked at Silverpelt, "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as, Crowwing. He learned to protect his Clan like a cat with wings." He touched his nose to the dead warrior's fur, "May StarClan lead you to safety young one."

Mudclaw, Crowwing's mentor, stared down at his apprentice, "Weak as a kit." He snarled.

Asfoot leaped to her paws, "Mudclaw! Crowwing just died protecting his Clanmate!"

Leafpaw looked at the arguing cats then Crowwing. Her amber eyes shone with grief and love, "We could never be Crowwing."  
--

_"Welcome Crowwing," A soft voice mummered. He turned to see Feathertail, the cat he loved, in front of him. "Come with me. You can no longer go back to your body." _

_"Feathertail!" He squealed like a kit, excitedly, and licked her face, rubbing against her muzzle. The RiverClan she-cat purred. _

_"Follow me beloved," She mewed and led them to StarClan camp._

**--  
First one is over. o_o already? WTF. Don't forget to R&R!  
Next is Cinderpelt/paw **


	2. Dustpaw

**Second chapter of 'What if?' Featuring Cinderpelt/paw. **

_'What if Cinderpaw hadn't been in Tigerclaw's trap, but it was Dustpaw?**  
--**_

"Then I'll go!" Cinderpaw mewed, her soft blue eyes showing determination. She kneaded the soft ground below her, and her tail flicked back and forth.

"No!" The darker gray she-cat hissed, "None off you will go!"

Dustpaw snarled, "Tigerclaw is gonna have someone get the message! But Bluestar won't come, but I will!" With that, he dashed off into the forest.

"Dustpaw, don't!" Sandpaw and Fireheart screeched with terror, and the pale ginger apprentice jumped forward to chase him, but was cut off by Fireheart's tail holding her back with Whitestorm, her mentor.

"We don't know if its a trap or not. Redtail wouldn't be happy if you'd join StarClan because of Tigerclaw." Whitestorm's white pelt ruffled.

Fireheart's eyes gre wide, "Whitestorm you believe...?"

"I've always had," Whitestorm mewed. "Let's go get Dustpaw, but we'd be better off together."

"I'll track him," Sandpaw flicked her tail tip with curiousity.

The patrol of three cats, came across a thunderpath with a fox trap on the road. It obvisouly that the thunderpath was closed, since no monsters were heard for fox-lengths. There, on the road, with his back left leg, twisted and broken with blood seeping out. Dustpaw.

"Dustpaw!" Sandpaw yowled in terror. Her pale ginger fur bristling as she noticed Tigerclaw looking at the apprentice, with a dull expression. His amber eyes showing anger and revenge in them. But before they even had a chance, Tigerclaw bounded into ShadowClan territory.

"Come on," Fireheart mewed, "Let's get him out of here." He took Dustpaw by the scruff, and started to drag him.

**--**

Leafkit bounded into the medicine cat den, happily, with her amber eyes sparkling with joy. "Dustfoot?" She mewed.

"What is it Leafkit?" The brown tabby tom asked, his jaws full of herbs.

"Tomorrow, when I be an apprentice, I hope I could yours." Leafkit said, "I want to train as a medicine cat apprentice!"

"Very well, I'll ask Firestar later." Dustfoot set down the bundle of herbs and limped out of the den with the kit behind him.

**-- **

Leafpool looked at her dead mentor in front of her, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't went off Crowfeather!"

"He's gone now," Brackenfur whispered, pressing his pelt against his friend's, "Sorreltail, what are their names?"

"Our kits, yes their fine. This one is the first tom, I'll name him Molekit. This is Poppykiy and Honeykit. He is...Dustkit." Sorreltail rested her tail on a dark brown tabby tom that looked hauntingly rectonizable.

"Wonderful names," Cinderflower meowed, "He'd be grateful." Her kits; Smokekit, Silverkit, and Riverkit were pressed against her belly, suckling happily. Her mate, Mousetail, was close beside her.

**--**

**Yeah, change in it. Poor Dustpaw, he never got to be a warrior D8 I changed it, in this Cinderpelt's warrior name would've been Cinderflower to me and her mate would've been Mousetail, Ferncloud's and Thornclaw's kit, along with Shrewpelt. Yeah, they aren't mates in the stories, but this, Dustpelt becomes a medicine cat and Cinderpelt a warrior.  
R&R!**


	3. Hollypaw and Jaypaw

**o3o Hollypaw stays as medicine cat, and Jaypaw becomes a warrior, disobeying Spottedleaf's order. I might do when all of the three are warriors and Jaypaw doesn't become a medicine cat for the next chapter. and Jaypaw isn't a crabby-bitch like he is in the power of three series, and Hollypaw isn't the 'omfg follow the warrior code,' idiot. They are different but both calm and excited like other apprentices.  
--**

"Hollypaw, your mentor will be Leafpool," Her grandfather, Firestar, meowed to her. His green eyes narrowing to his medicine cat daughter, who was smiling with pride.

Leafpool padded up to her, and touched noses with her, "I'll do my best." Squirrelflight nodded, and turned her attention to their father again.

"Jaypaw, your mentor will be..." Firestar paused for a long moment, "Brightheart."

Jaypaw's gray pelt stood to the end with excitement. He dashed up to the one eared, and one-eyed white and ginger she-cat. Touching noses, Hollypaw felt proud for her brother to be chosen to be a warrior apprentice, due to his blindness, it made him no different. So what if he can't see? That doesn't tell others to act like he was a new-born.

--

Leafpool stood straighter, "Wait-" The medicine cats lifted their heads and looked at the ThunderClan medicine cat, "Before we share tounges with our warrior ancestors, I would like to make Hollypaw a full medicine cat."

Her black ears flicked up at her mentor's words and padded up to the light brown tabby. "I, Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Hollypaw's pelt prickled as she felt a purr rumble in the other medicine cats' throats for congratulating the young apprentice, "Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

She lifted her chin, "I do." Her black tail straight behind her.

The light brown tabby she-cat looked at the stars, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true medicine cat name," Her mentor paused for a moment, "Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as, Hollygaze. StarClan honors your skills of intelligence and soft heart. You have saved many cats these past seasons." Her mentor put her muzzle on her head, and she licked her shoulder in return.

Barkface, Krestlepaw started the chanting, then Mothwing and Willowshine joined, lastly, Littlecloud began too.

"Time to share dreams with StarClan as a full medicine cat," Leafpool mewed.

--

"Lionpaw, Cinderpaw, and Jaypaw," Firestar started, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan at the cost of your life?"

The three apprentices nodded, "I do."

"Then, Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionblaze. Cinderpaw, you will be known as, Cinderheart, and Jaypaw, you will be known as Jaywing."

He put his muzzle on Lionblaze's head, and the golden warrior licked his shoulder in return, as so did Cinderheart and Jaywing.

"Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Jaywing!" The Clan chanted their names, even Leafpool and Hollygaze.

**--  
Puh, Short chapter. See? Jaypaw is excited that Brightheart is his mentor. R&R!**

**Need ideas for the future chapters...**


End file.
